KCF's Final Fantasy III Playthrough
Nonessential Introduction :I have had this game for over two years, but never got around to playing it. I have also heard more people bashing it than praising it which helped attribute to my delay. I have now decided to give it a go and this is also my first playthrough topic. Commodore Clumsy and the Mysterious Cave :What a “great” intro. They don’t specify the circumstances of you falling into the cave, which is called Altar Cave, but I am going to assume that the hole was quite visible to begin with and that the guy is a total moron. That didn’t stop me from naming him after myself, but I am going to refer to him as his default name, Luneth. I can assure you though that I am not one to fall down clearly visible holes. You are thrown into the fray immediately. There are no cutscenes for 20 minutes telling you the backstory of your land. You simply drop down a hole and must fight for survival and to see the light of day once again. Like many RPGs that I have played, a goblin happens to be my first enemy. I got the first blow and easily killed him in one shot. I finally got some sort of armor with a leather shield. I have always hated the cliché about how you always happen to find like wood and leather weapons and equipment first and then you find titanium and adamant stuff later on. Why not offer stuff at any time, but have a minimum level restriction, like Children of Mana? After a worthless cutscene involving a blatantly suspicious rock, I touched it to reveal more to the cave, which is good because if there wasn’t I would be trapped and would die. I was delighted to soon find a chest with a longsword and equipped that sucker. I was eager to use it in battle and soon had my chance with TWO goblins. I came away disappointed. Instead of doing 10 damage with a knife, I was doing 12 with a long sword. Are you ******* kidding me? What a joke! So were the goblins and a few other enemies I met along the way. There were two different one-eyed creatures. One looked like a rock and the other was hanging upside down off of the ceiling and was plantlike. One hit kills to each of them. There was also some sort of blue wisp that also took one hit. Nothing was challenging. I eventually found a few chests containing some potions and an anartic wind, which is a blizzard spell item for those not familiar, until I reached some water that could restore my MP and HP. You know what that means don’t you? BOSS FIGHT! The next room didn’t look like a cave, but more like an Altar, what a coincidence. I proceeded to go farther until I was stopped by a voice that said something about a creature of darkness. According to Square Enix, nothing is as wicked as a turtle. It took six hits to kill it and I never had to use potions. It sure lived up to its name. Some blue crystal nearby talked about me being the chosen one, you know the drill, without really explaining things that Luneth could understand. I was transported to the overworld where I went to the town of Ur, which is where Luneth lived. Current Levels Update 1 Luneth: *Character Level- 3 *Job Level- 6 Freelancer Category:Playthrough